


On Top

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, fat reader, plus size reader, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Everyone automatically assumes that Gladio can give. But you're the only one that knows that he can take it just as well.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682950
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125





	On Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaciopara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaciopara/gifts).



> Don't give me ideas in the comments, cause this is what happens
> 
> (I hope you like this!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You and Gladio aren’t afforded much privacy—stolen kisses in the morning before the rest of the tent stirs; a bath and a quickie in the caravan or in a lake or hot spring; longing, lustful glances across the battlefield when adrenaline is at an all-time high; and sexual innuendos for _days_ that get on the other guys’ nerves, if for no other reason than the fact that Gladio is the only man who’s seeming to get laid on this road trip. 

But sometimes, Ignis is nice—sometimes you and Gladio take on smaller hunts by yourselves so that you can buy your own hotel room, and Ignis is more than happy to accommodate. It’s your first hotel in a week, and you’ve just come back from crawling through dungeons like it’s an RPG, but hey—at least Noct has a fourth royal arm in the Armiger. Gladio collects the bounty from the hunter’s headquarters outside and proudly strides into the hotel lobby, looking quite pleased with himself. He actually has the gall to take the small stack of bills in his hand and fling them from his palm, making it rain on Ignis, as if the tactician were a stripper. Noctis and Prompto giggle-snort their way into hyperventialting; but Ignis just coolly raises an eyebrow and asks, “Was that necessary?” before bending down to pick up the money and purchase a second hotel room for you and Gladio. It’s not even on the same floor as the first room—Ignis isn’t stupid. He _knows_ what goes on. He swipes the key from the clerk and turns to you. 

“Enjoy,” he says calmly. 

Gladio is already shouldering both of your bags and dragging you by the hand to the elevator, past Noctis and Prompto, who are still wheezing from Gladio’s little display of wealth. Gladio winks at the both of them as the elevator doors slide shut. Noctis rolls his eyes, but Prompto blushes and sighs, biting his lip as he follows the other two into the opposite elevator. 

You slide the key card into the lock and lead Gladio inside—the room is pretty spartan, but there’s one weird abstract painting of a cactuar above the king bed, which makes up for the lack of creativity. Everything else is just a weird shade of green and brown. Gladio drops his bags and comes up behind you, crushing you to himself and leaning down to rest his head on your shoulder. 

“Finally alone,” he whispers, and makes none-too-subtle movements with his hips as he holds you. 

You grin and rock back into him, causing him to let out a slow exhale. “That last hunt was rough, but worth it.” 

Gladio chuckles and spins you around, drawing you into a deep, heated kiss that tells you just exactly how your night is going to go. He steps back after a small but passionate amount of making out. “Gonna go shower, beautiful.” 

You nod. “I’ll go after you’re done.” If you shower with him, the two of you will use up all of your energy for things you’d rather save for the bed. “So uh. We never really talked about it. What do you want to do tonight?” 

Gladio purses his lips in thought as he undresses down to his boxer briefs and digs in his suitcase for fresh pajamas. “Well...” He turns and looks at you, cheeks flushing the slightest shade of pink across his tanned features. “Was thinkin’...it’s been a while...I could...be on the bottom?” 

You grin immediately. “Oh, _honey_. I am definitely down for that.” 

Gladio blushes a little more and digs out his toiletry bag. “You, uh, want me to get myself ready in there, or you wanna do it?” 

“Oh, c’mon. Isn’t it so much better when I do it?” 

“Of course it is, baby.” Gladio leans down to kiss you again, then saunters to the bathroom. 

Finally clean of goblin guts and daemon blood and dirt and sweat and various other bodily fluids, you and Gladio are both nude on the large king bed. The prince’s shield has his legs bent, ass on a pillow to make sure you hit all the right angles. The strap-on is lying next to him—it's only a little smaller than he is, but the padding that lies flush against your pussy has a little vibrating lip that helps you along, too. It’s slowly become your favorite toy, because while Gladio taking you with all the endless stamina and strength of a behemoth will be exciting until the end of time, there’s just _something_ about seeing the mountain of a man—the peak of masculinity—on his back, getting fucked by his short, fat girlfriend. It gives you a power trip that you never knew you needed, and Gladio _loves_ it. 

You grab the lube from beside Gladio’s head and scoot closer, kissing him gently, then moving to trail kisses across his defined neck, collarbones, and pecs, stopping to lap and suck at both nipples in alternating rhythms, until he’s bucking his hips and pushing his huge, hard length against your soft stomach. You pull away, not wanting him to get too excited just yet. 

“You love it when I play with your tits, don’t you? You’re such a slut.” 

Gladio makes a low noise of want deep in his throat and nods. His cock is mostly hard already, but you know it can go further. It looks so good, flailing about untouched as Gladio fucks himself on the silicone dildo. Gladio usually comes at least once from the prostate stimulation alone. You uncap the lube and wrap your hand around his cock and he cries out, but with all the self-control in his huge body, he keeps his hips still this time, allowing you to touch around his length, then down to his balls, teasing feather-light touches to his perineum before testing the waters and sliding a finger down between his muscled cheeks. 

“Relax for me, Gladdy,” you purr, absolutely drunk with power and lust. “Open up for me...” 

Gladio nods and exhales slowly, pressing his hips down into the pillow as you circle his hole. You tease around the fluttering ring of muscle for a minute before slipping one dripping finger inside—he's already a little loose. 

“Started without me? Rude,” you laugh. 

Gladio shakes his head. “Only got one finger in for a few seconds before I made myself quit. I’m sorry baby, I wanted to help you along...” his voice trails as you sink your finger in his tight heat deeper, past your knuckle until your whole finger is inside of him. You feel around and slowly draw your finger out before pushing back in, watching in awe as his ass swallows your digit whole. 

“More,” groans Gladio. “Please, baby...” He’s starting to get needy and breathless already, the deep baritone of his voice sending shivers down your spine. 

You nod. “Such a needy little slut. How would the others react if they knew that the biggest, baddest member of our team could be undone by just one of my fingers?” 

Gladio chokes back a sob. He can’t even answer. He’s gotten so turned on so fast, and the blood loss from his head to his dick is leaving him almost dizzy. 

You curl your finger up, sending a shockwave of pleasure through the giant man, and Gladio moans brokenly. You draw your finger out and add more lube, pushing two in this time, making a scissored motion to get him loose and ready. You deny him a steady rhythm—sometimes jabbing at his prostate, making him beg and plead and writhe in pleasure, and sometimes avoiding it on purpose, just exploring his ass like you’ve set out to build a topographical map of his insides. Three fingers, and then finally four—and Gladio is flushed from head to toe, trembling and sweating, head tossed back and mouth agape. You pull your fingers and admire the view—Gladio's ass flushed red, open, and leaking copious amounts of organic lubricant. You smirk. 

“Are you ready, Gladio?” 

The shield nods furiously. “Astrals, _please._ Please baby, take me.” 

“You’re so good, Gladio. I love you so much. You’re going to be the perfect little bottom for me, aren’t you?” The irony is delicious—nothing about Gladio is little, except for maybe his patience with Noct’s penchant for laziness and videogames, but that’s abstract. And any stranger from a mile away can feel and see Gladio’s raw sexual energy that he radiates—people always assume he has a big dick, and that he fucks like a beast. And while both of those things are definitely true, there’s just _something_ about Gladio being the power bottom for a woman like you. It’s thrilling and it gives you a high that you can’t get anywhere else. 

Fingering Gladio’s perfect ass already has you wet, and you can feel the heat pulsating through your body as you reach for the strap-on and fasten it around you. You push the little button next to the dildo, and the little lip that’s nestled against your core begins to buzz. You groan in ecstasy as you liberally coat the strap-on with lube and position yourself between Gladio’s powerful thighs. He rests his long legs on your shoulders, gazing at you with a mixture of lust and affection. Who else could give him this? Who else could he trust with his deepest fantasies—trust them not only to execute them perfectly, but to enjoy those fantasies as well? Gladio sniffs back emotional tears as you press the cool silicone to his hole. 

“Ready, my love?” 

Gladio moans. It’s the pet names that get him just as much as the filthy sex. He nods, silently pleading with his eyes, face contorting in pleasure as you push the length of the toy into him. 

“Oh, fuck, baby,” you whisper as you look down at Gladio’s ass all plugged up, your plush hips right up against him, his huge dick bobbing, hard and heavy and an angry red from being stimulated from the inside out. You give a short, experimental thrust, drawing out of your boyfriend and pushing back in. 

“Oh, yes,” Gladio says, slack-jawed and helpless. “More, please, baby, shit...fill me up...” 

“Oh, I’m going to. I’ve missed this,” you say. You’re starting to sweat and pant now, the incessant vibrations of your side of the toy already starting to amp this up. You set a steady rhythm of pounding into Gladio as hard as you can—you've learned how to throw your weight around, both on and off the battlefield, and you thrust your wide hips against Gladio as hard as you can. 

“Fuck, baby, _____________, please, _fuck me_ ,” Gladio moans deeply, arching his back and ramming himself forward to meet your thrusts. 

You hold onto one of his legs for purchase and reach down to give his flailing cock some reprieve. Gladio screams as you grab his thick base and give him a few strokes, thumbing open his slit and smearing the precum with the lube that’s on your fingers. Gladio bucks up and cries again, and you drive deep into him with a few more strokes before he’s shooting cum absolutely everywhere—his washboard abs, his chest, your hand, the sheets. You continue to rock into him as you milk his cock for all it’s worth, only releasing your hand when Gladio manages to finally pat your arm, words failing him but the stimulation becoming too great. You hastily push the button to turn the internal vibrator off—you haven’t come yet, but you’re so close, and you know just how you’d like to finish. 

You unfasten the toy and let it drop unceremoniously to the floor, crawling up Gladio’s glistening naked form until you’re settling your thick thighs around his ears. Gladio inhales and then grabs your plush hips hard enough to bruise, pulling you down on top of him. He eats you out relentlessly, and it only takes a few minutes of rocking on top of his talented mouth and tongue before you’re shaking and screaming yourself. Gladio sucks out your juices happily, letting them trail all over his facial hair—he wants the others to be able to smell it on him at dinner later. 

“Fuck, Gladio...fuck, baby, you’re so _good_ ,” you croon as you climb from his face and settle against his chest. 

“Me? You’re the one who’s incredible,” Gladio chuckles deeply and turns on his side, surrounding you like only he can, pulling you into a deep, dreamless nap; until the phone rings two hours later, and Ignis is on the other end, talking about food. 


End file.
